redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Storm Wikia:Guidebook/Manual of Style
Red Storm Wiki Manual of Style This is the Red Storm Wiki's Manual of Style, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. General Writing Style * On all pages, all names and attacks (such as Heavenly Demon Aura and Heavenly Demon Shatter) will be left in English. * Do not add content unrelated to the article. Be sure to make sure that everything on a page is directly related to the subject of the article. * Use words that are appropriate to the article and keep the language simple. ** Avoid the use of obscenities in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. ** Avoid the use of slang terms/euphemisms. Instead of saying “Shubeon got pissed” say “Shubeon got angry.” Slang terms and euphemisms are difficult for non-native English readers to understand, and this wiki is used by many non-native English speakers. Also limit using idiomatic terms and phrases as much as possible. * Keep the short summaries short. ** Do not use phrases such as “the chapter begins with” or “the scene changes to” in short summaries. ** Only discuss the events of the chapter or episode in minor detail in the short summaries. *When adding content, if possible compare translations beforehand. It is common for fan translations to be done swiftly and with errors, and this may lead to misunderstandings about the meaning of the chapter. * In the chapter notes make sure you are referring to events that happened in the chapter. Instead of saying “Yulians mother died” say “It is revealed that Yulians mother died” The former case is unclear and can be misinterpreted as meaning that Yulians mother was shown dying in the chapter, instead of the truth which is it was simply stated in the chapter that she died at some point in the past. * Do not write in a style that adds suspense. As a wikia based on a suspenseful series, writing with a degree of suspense is required. However, users should not add suspense themselves. We should strive to convey the suspense contained in the source material, not add suspense that was not present in the source material. Grammar * The titles of works should be italics such as Red Storm. * This wiki uses exclusively American English. Cases of British English should be changed. * Avoid the use of any contractions, such as “didn’t” “could’ve” etc. Use the full forms “did not” “Could have” instead. Contractions do not belong in encyclopedic writing styles. ** "It’s" is a contraction, and should not be used."It’s" is short for "it is" and is not the possessive of "it", the possessive form of "it" is "its" with no apostrophe. * Keep the tenses of articles/sections consistent. ** When writing about fiction, the rule is to use the present tense. This is a rule among English writers, because at any point somebody can read or watch any part of the series. This makes the series "alive" in the eyes of the reader. ** This means all chapter summaries should be written in the present tense. If the content of a section of a chapter is a flashback to a previous story point the past tense should be used. *In the case of history sections or season summaries, the past tense should be used. * If you have any doubts about English Grammar in Wiki articles, see Wikipedia’s Manual of Style Capitalization *The names of characters, groups, places, tribes, and fighting styls names should be capitalized. Words in epithets except for modifying words like "of the" should be capitalized. *Species names, such as humans, angels, demon beasts, etc. should not be capitalized. Positions such as king, princess, etc. should also not be capitalized. * Use proper capitalization rules for titles where appropriate. This includes things such as, Chapter names and section headings. * When referring to a specific chapter, capitalize the word "chapter." Due to the fact that our article names are "Chapter #" instead of the episode's true name, this makes the word "chapter" part of the title, and therefore worth capitalization. WikiText style * Headers may be in either the form Header or Header . Although Header is preferred in articles, and users should refrain from making editing that only change the header format. * Links like demon beast, Noya and Yulian are preferred over links with redirects like Demon Beasts, Noya and Yulian. **Redirect links may be changed into pipe links, but the person changing it must make a major contribution to the article to go along with it. * For links that are possessive, include the 's in the link. For example, use Thrint's instead of Thrint's. * All articles should have a space between the opening paragraph and infobox. Speculation Policies * Speculation is defined as any information assumed by a character or person and unconfirmed in the series. * All speculation, such as the death or a character or their abilities and powers (if unconfirmed), are to be left off of articles and taken to a discussion or blog. In addition, never add "it is assumed that", "it is speculated that", or any related phrases that indicate speculation. Spoilers * Spoilers are any information unconfirmed by an official source. Due to them being unconfirmed, they may not be used on articles. * Do not post chapter spoilers until they have been released by an official source. * Do not post information translated by an unofficial source such as on a random forum or fansite.